


No Words Needed

by TrishaCollins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, fluffy ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Between the two of them they have enough issues to fill a library. Matt from his imprisonment and everything that has happened to him since he discovered aliens, Ulaz from berrying himself for so long to spy on Haggar. Bad days happen, the best bad days are spent together.





	No Words Needed

Really, the fact of the matter was that Ulaz probably had the collective baggage of a whole platoon. That he was upright and functioning demonstrated a stubbornness he was pretty sure was outmatched.

But even Ulaz had bad days.

He knew from the moment the spy stumbled out of the bedroom they shared, head down, blinking too many times, that this was probably going to be one of them.

“Hey, so I wanted to go over some stuff with you.” He chirped, already thinking of the least problematic reports he could pull up and pick Ulaz’s brain over.

Ulaz grunted, pouring hot water into a cup and dropping a few spoonful’s of the noxious tea he preferred for the morning. It smelled like Chai and Espresso had a very caffeinated baby, but it mostly tasted like peppers. 

He waited another beat. “Breakfast?” 

“Rgh.” Ulaz rumbled in response, moving to the recessed couches, lowering his long body into them. 

“Nightmares?” He asked, following behind and sinking into the couch next to Ulaz. 

“Mhm.” Ulaz snaked an arm around him, pulling him into his body and curling around him, all long limbs. “You showered.”

“I usually do in the morning.” He lifted a hand, smoothing it through Ulaz’s hair. 

“Matt.” Ulaz sighed, mouthing at his neck briefly. “Thank you.” 

“Hey. I made you make your own tea.” He kept stroking Ulaz’s hair, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. “You make tea for me when I grey out.”

Ulaz tended to get twitchier about people touching his food when he was having a grey day, so it was really more minding Ulaz’s limits than not taking care of him. 

Ulaz made a small huffing noise against his neck, then sighed, arms tightening slightly. “Still. You have my thanks.” 

“Thank me by helping me with these bugnuts troop movements to the other end of the universe.” He responded, stroking his neck. “Think Zarkon is up to something?”

“Mhm. I think he is rarely not seeking some new path. With Voltron active again…” Ulaz trailed off, thoughtful. 

“Shiro had to have warned them in time.” He tried not to think about Earth. There was no way for him to get there, no way for him to do anything or contact anyone. He had to focus on the war, and the galaxies he could reach. “Te’osh found a supply depot and was wanting your feedback.”

Ulaz shifted slightly, pressing a kiss to his neck as he sat up. “What sort of supplies? Weapons?”

“Medicine. Much more important than weapons. Our theory is that they have the vaccine for the flu that is sweeping through, since none of the higher order Galra are getting it.” 

“Mhm. The Iso Strain.” Ulaz reached over his shoulder, pulling up bits of intelligence in the window. “The Quartermaster is in charge of this sector. Are you certain you wish to switch from harassing Ranvieg?”

“Well. My thought was we could use some of the weapons we stole from Ranvieg and make it look like he hit the depot. They don’t like each other, right?”

“No Galra of rank likes any other Galra of rank. Zarkon dislikes any attempts to organize.” Ulaz muttered. 

“Got it. No unions for the Galra Empire. Too old fashioned.” 

Ulaz chuckled. “Another earth idiom?” 

“All of my idioms are Earth Idioms. It makes me look smart.” He teased fondly. “All my movie references too, which just makes me sound cool. I’ll have you know on this side of the universe I am considered quite exotic.”

“I wonder how the Champion would feel to know you have used your status as the same species for your own gain?” Ulaz mused, nuzzling into his shoulder, still studying the screen. 

“I hope proud of me! I landed solidly on my feet.” Sort of. After a bit of running and screaming and a few more months of hard labor in the best Galra accommodations. Alone. Without any way to find anything about his dad or Shiro. Te’osh had saved him more than just physically. Inaction would have killed him before too much longer. Finding Ulaz half dead in a pod had helped his security levels immensely. Having Ulaz beside him was almost as good as going home. 

“Hm. Certainly.” Ulaz’s voice was soft, warm. A little rumbly further down in his chest than he was used to voices being. But it was familiar now, and it was a comfortable thing. “Perhaps once we make contact with Voltron they will tell us what has become of Shiro.” 

He squirmed a bit, resettling Ulaz’s arms until they were applying the right sort of steady pressure on him – and not the inadvertent ‘I am being held down.’ feeling that was starting to grip his bones. “I’ll tell you what happened, he walked right up to Iverson and punched him square in the jaw. He probably did an “I lived bitch” at his ex. Then he found Keith and told him they were leaving the planet and then they found the lion and took off with it. It was probably very dramatic. I’m betting fireworks, because Keith has an unhealthy obsession with fireworks.” He missed Shiro’s shadow. Missed Keith a lot. But he was betting that whatever Shiro had done on Earth, Keith was a guaranteed part of it. So if they found Shiro, he was betting they’d find Keith too.

“You think he is loyal enough to follow Shiro into space?” Ulaz hummed, fingers running slowly down his spine. 

“When you meet them, you’ll see. Keith would follow Shiro into a firing squad.” He trailed his hand down Ulaz’s arm. “So tell me about this Quartermaster guy? What exactly are we pissing off?”

“A long sighted coward, but he plans well so he should not be discounted. He is known more for his toys than any true Galra would be comfortable with.” Ulaz reached for his tea. “But if you can turn him against Ranvieg….”

“Then bonus and easy pickings for us. I’ve got a bone to pick with Ranvieg anyway.”

“Over your shirt.” Ulaz deadpanned, taking a long drink of his tea.

“I liked that shirt, Ulaz. It was a good shirt. It did not need to be burned off my back.”

“You’re lucky it was the shirt and not your hide.” Ulaz prodded him.

“Yeah, yeah. My hide heals. Shirts don’t grow on trees Ulaz! They have to be stolen with cunning and guile for those poor individuals like myself who don’t favor the fashion of one size fits most skintight bodysuits. I think scuba gear looks good on nobody.” 

Ulaz chuckled softly. “I quite like your skin tight suits.”

He felt his cheeks heat, pushing at Ulaz’s shoulder. “Focus, focus.”

“You were the one that brought up the shirt.” Ulaz settled his hand briefly on his stomach. 

He shivered. “Oh. No. If we start that Te’osh will be mad at us. We have to finish this.”

“What is there to finish? I agree, tell her it is a good target. Be careful, he sets a lot of traps.” Ulaz pressed a lingering kiss to his neck. “You are not composing a message.”

“You’re distracting me.” He whined, pulling up a secure window as Ulaz kept pressing kisses to the back of his neck.

It was a very difficult to compose a message when his mind was already focused on another location entirely. 

This was probably the best ending to a grey day he could imagine.


End file.
